A Trying Life
by Mary-Jane Gibbson
Summary: My first story i have writien for fanfiction but not the first one posted.... Romy  with the x men


**A Trying Life**

I AM NOT THE INVENTORY OF X MEN IF I WAS I WOULD BE RICH... and i wold have Remy all to myself in my bedroom ;-)

* * *

She stared at the window, watching train fall down collecting other water drops on the way down.

Flash Back

"Come on PLEASE", the girl said as she slightly pulled on the man's arm. She turned and looked into his eyes.

"Please" she had whispered it soft if he had not been staring at her lips he would have not read the word and probably gone inside. But he had. He smirked playfully and said, "Y' owe Remy"

The girl smiled and held his hand. She turned and faced the back door watching the rain fall down on the huge grounds. She turned her head to him and he nodded. She squeezed his hand and they ran into the rain that was falling onto the grounds. She let go of his hand and started spinning. Then he grabbed her waist and spun her. She giggled turned and faced him. She put her hands around his neck, out her head up to the sky, and let the rain wash over her face and the rest of her body. She looked back down and saw him staring at her.

"What, is my make-up running", she asked as she removed her hands from his neck and wiped her hands under her eyes expecting to wipe of smeared make-up

"Non, Remy just watching y' beauty". She smiled and returned her hands around his neck. She looked into those black and red eyes. They seemed to consume her until thunder pounded their ears and she was brought out of those deep eyes. They were soaked to the bone. She gave a slight shiver.

"Come on. Remy thinks tha' we should get warmed up" He said as they walked back inside.

End of Flash Back

She sighed. The rain outside had slowly started to stop. She felt like a run this morning. Freshly rained world seemed so calm and peaceful like things were at rest and all the world was right. She quickly changed into sweat pants, a zip-up sweater, and running shoes. She grabbed her MP3 player and walked out of her bedroom closing the double doors behind her. She ran down the long stairs, across the large foyer, and out the front doors. She walked down the front stairs while outing her headphones in her ears. She turned on Predictable by Good Charlotte and ran down the driveway. She slipped through the front gate and onto one of the many paths that one into the surrounding paths. The MP3 player changed to the one song she did not want to hear today, Emotionless (also be Good Charlotte) and she could feel tears dropping down her pale cheeks

Flash Back

"Remy wanna' know why y' came with me to New Orleans for New Years?"

" I needed a vacation and I wanted to spend it will you" she smiled

"Wanna' dance chére?"

"Of course Remy"

They stepped out onto the dance floor getting ready to grind when the hard beat music went into a slow song, Emotionless, so he pulled her up close to his chest with his hands on her hips. She put her hands around his neck and her head on his shoulder. She turned towards his neck and saw his chin very close to hers. She filled the gap between there lips and kissed him lightly. He kissed back, he out is tongue asking for entrance she gave it to him. He used his tongue to search her mouth. The kissed until they where breathless and broke apart. She smiled at him and he smirked back

"I think that is my new favorite song" she said

"Remy thinks tha' is _**our**_ song" he said and leans in for another kiss

End of Flash Back

With out realizing it she had walked to the end of the path already. Today she chouse the path that lead to the far end of the lake. She walked out on a long deck and sat Indian style at the edge. She looked at the water as it reflected the sun that finally decided to shine from behind the clouds. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and took of her shoes and socks. She put her feet in the chilling water. It sent shivers up her back, she sighed and swung her feet back and forth.

_How could this happen she thought. Jean is gone I mean the phoenix might have been controlling her for the last days of her life but I still miss her. She was always here for me when I needed her, Scott is gone too. If it was not for the fact that Charles ended up going to a different universe or time zone or something when Jean killed him I might have left by now. I think that me teaching and professors encouragement to get over…to forget…to...to…I can't say it because I can never do it and I know it._

Could you please come back from your run, Hank wants you to have your test in the danger room to see how your powers are healing.

Right away Professor she communicated back to the Professor after his mind command disrupted her chain of thoughts she took a large sigh. She looked down at her hands they still had the light purple colour bruising around her fingertips and both palms.

She slowly stood and craked her back in several places as she streached. Just at that moment her phone in her pocket vibrated

"Hello?"

"Hey Girlfriend what you up 2?" girl voice replied

"Hey Jubily, nothing much just went for a run to the lake"

"Oh my what is up, you only run the longest run, a.k.a: the lake trail, when something is up! Soooooo... what is up?"

"It is just a sad day, the day my heart was ripped so violently from my chest I didn't leave my room for a long time."

"OH MY GOSH, I totally forgot about Gambits death I am so sorry. I should have remembered after all he was your husband. I am so dumb some times. I am so sorry Rouge."

Dun dun duhhhh. Never saw that one coming. I never said her name before so I kept you in the dark for a while. This story is of all x men people in each a diffrent persions eyes each chapter each time. A different story and stuff. ... just to let you all know i wrote this story about 6months ago and i was going through my files and found it and finaly decided to post it...i dno if each chapter will be in diffrent points of veiws but i will try!!!! lol


End file.
